


Love

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [7]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Their love is not perfect. But it is everywhere.





	

Their love was not an easy one.

One was full of bitterness, still finding his way into a world that kept hitting him and pushing him down every step of the way. The other one felt unfitting, being there but not really, like when you are invited to a party out of obligation because you are the weird brother of the cool kid; except this was not a party and he was an only child.

But somewhere along the road they found each other. In between staff complaints, dangerous missions and missing energy bars they become a constant in each other’s life.

He is the annoying voice telling him where to go and what to hack. Helping him get out alive rather than dead or in pieces.

He is the one that doesn't treats him like a stranger, and brings coffee and Chinese on the long days.

They push each other buttons and bicker like an old married couple, sometimes they meant it but mostly is just a game they play. Everyone suspect something is going on but no one really dares to ask. What's the point anyways? They haven’t seen them this happy before. (Where they ever?).

Their love is not perfect. But it is everywhere.

Is in that new toothbrush in his bathroom and their weekly movie night.

Is in the way he looks at him when he is sleeping, with a smile on his face and understatement on his eyes. Is in the way he carries him to his couch and puts a blanket over him when he forgets the time and falls asleep in his office at 1 in the morning.

Is not spoken in words, but shown in their actions, express in all those little things they don’t know when started but are more than welcome.

Their love may not be perfect, but is _just right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Something small I wrote while I try to finish a multi chap story im working on with these two.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as: bastet-thewritingcat


End file.
